


Encore

by crypticcatastrophe



Series: Performance & Encore [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Ballet, F/F, First Kiss, Hacking, Love Confessions, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticcatastrophe/pseuds/crypticcatastrophe
Summary: An awkward situation leads to an awkward conversation, weeks later.Sequel to "Performance".





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> this is long overdue, but i hope you all enjoy!! :)

It was a quiet night, in Sombra’s quarters, at least. It was just her, sitting alone, scrolling through the internet playing (and hacking into) online games-- just messing around, really. Sombra was full of caffeine, still, and so was the rest of Talon, due to the coffee drinking contest that they’d had just before. (Who thought that was a good idea?) It didn’t seem like she would be getting sleep anytime soon, so she just decided to go with it and not even try. It was quite nice, anyway, since she was never really up at 2 am unless she was hacking.

The silence in the room was interrupted by three delicate knocks against her metal door. Amélie. She recognised the sound of those three knocks like she recognized the sound of her own voice.

It wasn’t unusual for Sombra to hear those three knocks, these days. Amélie, always so quiet and reserved, had since grown to come to Sombra whenever she was stressed, or lonely, or even just bored. They had that kind of bond.

But Sombra wanted to turn that bond into something more.

She realised, after a few seconds, that she hadn’t let her visitor in, but before she could get out of her seat to open the door, Amélie had already opened it herself-- just a crack, so that she could poke her head through. Sombra motioned with her arm for her to come in. “Hey, Amélie.”

Amélie smiled at the sound of her voice. “Salut.”

It was now Sombra’s turn to smile. She loved it when she spoke French. Not only did it sound more like Spanish, but she just sounded more comfortable, even if Sombra could not entirely understand. Even one word was enough to achieve that effect.

Amélie walked over hesitantly, until Sombra patted the seat next to her on her bed, where she sat down silently.

The silence remained for a while, as Sombra continued typing away on her purple screens. Amélie watched her fingers brush against the keys like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Of course, it wasn’t the most interesting thing in the world, and so, eventually, Amélie broke the silence with a quiet whisper of Sombra’s real name.

“You don’t have to whisper, bomboncita. We’re not being watched. I made sure of that.”

Amélie spoke louder and less hesitantly this time, but still did make eye contact. “Olivia, what is this?”

“What is what?”

“What is,” she paused for a moment. “What are we?”

A wave of nervousness rushed through Sombra’s veins. That’s the question she’d been asking herself for what seemed like so long, since that one night, and yet she could not answer. “I,” she began. “I don’t know.”

Amélie looked down at her nails. “That’s what I feared you would say. It looks like we are on the same page.”

Sombra closed her screens and turned her body to face Amélie, who still did not face her. “I suppose we are.”

There was silence, now, for a while. Amélie continued to look at her nails, and Sombra looked around the room. The only noise to be heard was the soft hum of the computers and their shallow, near-silent breaths.

Their silences were usually comfortable, but this one was a glaring exception. As much as Sombra wanted it to be over, she didn’t want to say anything for the sake of ending it. This moment was critical.

And so Sombra let herself think.

After some long minutes of silence, Olivia decided to settle upon asking a question which she did know the answer to-- her own answer. “What do you want to be?”

Startled by this sudden speech, Amélie jumped as a reflex but quickly calmed down, lying back against the wall on the side of the bed. She did not speak.

Sombra was not offended by her lack of an answer. It was a tough question. A question that she’d taken a while to answer for herself. To put Amélie on the spot with a question like that was a bit much.

She decided to relieve her of the pressure. “It’s alright if you don’t know. I,” she paused as Amélie sat up and leaned towards her. “I don’t know either.”

Amélie nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just strutted in her and asked such a question. Perhaps I should go now.”

But just as Amélie stood up and began to walk towards the door, Sombra found herself reaching for her wrist and grabbing it tightly, preventing her from leaving. She turned and faced her, and made eye contact, Amélie’s eyes confused, and Sombra’s eyes pleading.

Amélie gave in and sat back down on the bed, and they entered yet another silence. It was not as uncomfortable as the last, but it still had a comparable amount of tension within it.

Sombra couldn’t take it anymore. “I lied.”

Amélie turned to face her, eyebrows raised in question.

Sombra took a deep breath, under the assumption that what she was about to say was going to be long. “I lied. I do know the answer to that question. The one I asked. I know what I want us to be. Before the hacking into the cameras incident, I had this huge crush on you. You know, like the ‘I think you’re really hot’ type of thing, but,” she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. “When I watched you dancing or whatever, it just… did something to my feelings, and--”

She was interrupted when Amélie leaned forward with what seemed like all of her strength and smashed her lips against Sombra’s. Sombra kept her eyes open for a second, but soon melted into the kiss. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed.

Amélie pulled away, eventually, smiling down at Sombra. “I know exactly what you mean, Olivia.”

Sombra could not hold back her grin. “Well, then. I’m glad that’s settled. But, I have one more question.”

Amélie hummed in question, her lips remaining in the shape of a smile.

“Can I get an encore in person sometime? Of the dancing incident.”

Amélie chuckled. “We’ll see, chérie.”


End file.
